Danny's ghostly powers
As Danny Phantom, he freely uses a variety of supernatural powers. In either form, Danny (as well as all other humans) can see, hear, and speak to other paranormal beings, as well as battle them. Danny possess most of his supernatural powers in both his dual forms--although he only uses them most freely in his ghost form. The only exception is that so far Danny cannot utilize his supernatural strength in his human form. Also other ghosts can sometimes overpower him and impose invisibility and intangibility (or lack-there-of) until Danny can regain energy and fight back. To save his friends and family, Danny frequently battles with various ghosts, sometimes from thwarting plans of world domination or confronting them in situations of public disturbances. Danny Phantom has gradually increased in power and abilities as his knowledge of the ghost world matures. He now has both completely new abilities as well as increased the power of his original ones. Transformation *Allows Danny to switch between human and ghost forms. His transformation is prefaced by two blue-white rings that appear respectively around his waist and move in opposite directions of each other while transitioning Danny to his ghost form, though he has used other variations. These variations include the transformation rings going down his arms or legs as smaller rings that are formed from the usual ones, the rings appear vertically along his body as one moves left and the other moves right, among other ones, including one where the energy formed at his head and moved to his feet as he jumped head-first off a truck in "Control Freaks". Danny doesn't make the transformations as dramatic in the third season as he does in the first and second ones. ** He usually accompanies this with his transformation words, "I'm goin' ghost!" or simply "Goin' ghost!". *If Danny falls unconscious, gets heavily disoriented, or uses too much energy while in ghost form, he usually reverts to human form. ** It was hinted a bit in "Shades of Gray" that real-world items are unable to hurt ghosts unless they are weapons specifically made to hurt ghosts--Danny was surprised to be hurt by one of Valerie's weapons. ** It was also hinted in "Million Dollar Ghost" that a powerful enough ghost is able to stop a half-ghost's transformation, though only somewhat--Vlad was able to stop Danny from changing into his human form after being electrocuted--however, this might just be because Danny was trying to stay in ghost form and when Vlad stopped his attack, Danny was able to successfully hold it. *Danny Phantom ("full time superhero") in "Identity Crisis" was able to call upon the rings and make them move along him, but they didn't do anything to him since he was full-ghost. *It also appears that he may be able to transform objects around him, such as in the case of "Reign Storm" when he transformed the ecto-skeleton to match his suit's colors and even show his special 'D/P' logo. This might have been possible because of the neural recepters from the ecto-skeleton. *Apparently, his ghost form is not affected by the intense cold and vacuum of space, since he flew out into orbit with nothing but a rocket pack and a space helmet in "Flirting with Disaster". Semi-Transformation (Ghost Form's Eyes in Human Form) *Danny has occasionally, when feeling greatly angered or annoyed, to make his eyes glow green in human form (most likely against his will although he once did it willingly when conceiving a devilish idea in "Parental Bonding"). **Danny can transform any part of his body into ghost-mode while the rest stays human. This is evident when he makes his chin intangible to stop Dash from hitting him. ("Reign Storm") *Dark Danny is also shown to have this ability while disguising as his past-self in The Ultimate Enemy, though his eyes turn red when he does it. Ghost Sense *Danny can sense nearby ghosts, and is alerted to their presence due to a cold sensation (to which he sometimes shivers) and a wisp of blue mist that comes out of his mouth (as if he is seeing his breath due to the cold). In "My Brother's Keeper", Penelope Spectra's true ghostly identity was hidden from him because she kept her office practically freezing and Danny could continually see his breath, but couldn't tell if it was his ghost sense or his normal breath. *This is Paulina's ghost power while she infected by an ectoplasmic bug, in the episode Doctor's Disorders''. *Despite this, Danny's ghost sense does not seem able to detect the presence of half-ghosts, namely Vlad and Danielle. Dark Danny (Danny's future evil self in an alternate universe) also had this ability, but it showed as a red mist from his nose. Dark Danny seemed to be able to detect half-ghosts, this may indicate Danny's sense will eventually be able to detect half ghosts too. *It is also never revealed if Vlad has this power, although given he lacks Danny's cryokinetic powers this seems unlikely, but Danny's clone Danielle did have this power in her debut episode and most likely when she returned in "D-Stabilized", though she did not show use of this power in the latter. *It is later revealed that Danny's Ghost Sense has actually been releasing a small amount of his pent-up cryokinetic energy in the form of a wisp of blue mist. It is in "Urban Jungle" when it was revealed that his ghost sense was part of his freezing ability, which Frostbite taught him to control. Intangibility *Danny has the ability to turn intangible at will (said to cause a slight tingly sensation). With the use of this power, Danny can become untouchable, and pass through most objects as if they weren't there. Danny can also make other people and objects intangible too, provided he is in physical contact with them. His intangibility is in part connected to his emotions, as he has been known to go intangible at some very inopportune and unwanted times (ex: falling through the floor, losing his pants, etc.). In later episodes, he seems to have complete control over it. *It is quite common for Danny to make only a part of his body intangible (an arm to reach through things, and the like), and it has been shown that people can see him somewhat when he is intangible unless he turns completely invisible as well. *Danny has also been shown to apparently control his intangibility to a point where he can make others intangible from a distance if he touches something and wills the power to them (one can see it spread like running water from him to someone else). An example of this was when he phased Tucker through the floor in "Maternal Instincts." In an opposite case, in the Ghost Zone, humans can phase through everything, including ghosts. However, this was only shown to happen at Walker's Jail. In addition, some ghosts are seen as being able to phase through some objects in the Ghost Zone - as long as they have turned intangible. ** In the early episodes of Season 1, whenever Danny Fenton went intangible in human form, his eyes would glow green and sometimes his suit would change to his ghost form--though this might be just an animation goof. He also automatically went ghost sometimes after reverting to a tangible state, though only if he wanted to be. ** Also only in Season 1, sometimes, Danny and other ghosts did not become colorless with glowing outlines but instead went semi-transparent while gaining a blue tint to their entire body. This variation happened usually only when Danny was turning somebody else intangible with him: for example, when he turned himself and his friends intangible both times in "Mystery Meat", when Danny turned himself and the gorilla intagible to put it back in its cage ("One of a Kind"), among other times. This variation did really occur when a ghost forced another ghost intangible, only when a ghost turned a human intangible with them. *This power can work in conjunction with other ghosts as well, as shown in the final episode, when Danny and all the ghosts of the Ghost Zone used their power to make the entire Earth intangible to save it from a massive asteroid. ** Whether ghosts are able to touch intangible ghosts is not constant through the series; usually Danny is able to phase through anything. *It should be noted that while ghosts can fly though just about anything in the human world, in the Ghost Zone, objects obstruct ghosts just as they do to Humans in the human world. It was shown, however, that when Danny went into his human-form in the Zone, he could walk right through objects, as if he was a ghost (bringing up a vice-versa situation). This grants him a substantial edge over ghosts in the Ghost Zone as he can switch between forms at will and so exploit the terrain in ways they cannot. Invisibility *When invisible, Danny cannot be seen by human eyes nor scanning devices. Invisibility and Intangibility both work in similar ways, as they are both triggered by Danny's emotional states and thus work well together. It is quite common for Danny to make only a part of his body invisible as well. Danny can also make other people and objects invisible--provided that he is in physical contact with them. It is hinted in "Splitting Images" that other ghosts can see Danny even if he is invisible. It is shown in ''Reality Trip ''that Danny can make an object like the Fenton Jet invisible for three days. Floating and hovering *While in ghost form, Danny has the ability to float/fly through the air, sometimes at considerable speeds and heights. He often uses this in combat, but sometimes will do it for fun and relaxation. He can also make other humans and objects hover but must keep in physical contact with them. When floating or flying, Danny's bottom half will sometimes turn into a "spectral tail" that is a part of his spectral manipulation power below. *In Doctor's Disorders'', while infected by an ectoplasmic bug, Sam Manson develops an imperfect version of this power, which caused her to constantly (and helplessly) float upwards unless stopped by a ceiling or physically tied down. Its possible that her version of this power was the ability to defy/ignore gravity, yet it was constantly active & uncontrolable (as where most of the powers demonstrated by the infected students). She did however manage to move around by crawling on the ceiling, but was still unable control or deactivate it. *Danny's speed of flight was clocked at 112 mph in "Maternal Instincts", though that was in middle of the first season, so by season three he could be much faster. Also shown in "Masters of All Time" Danny was able to fly from Amity Park to Wisconsin in a few hours, while it took 4 days in the Fenton R.V. although he was exhausted by the time that he got there. *Danny is shown to fly in human form, but only if he is intangible or invisible however, Vlad was able to fly while in solid human form in "Phantom Planet". Wall Walking *Danny, as well as many other ghosts, can manipulate their center of gravity; they can walk and run on up and down uneven and vertical surfaces as though they were horizontal. *This either because of his ability to defy gravity (flying) or because of some unexplored ability to adhere/combine/interact to/with the molecular structure of the surface of walls etc. Spectral Manipulation/Ecto-Physical Mass Manipulation/Phase Shifting *Spectral manipulation is a ghost's version of Biological manipulation which includes abilities like: Duplication, Superhuman physical resistance density alteration like intangibility. Danny's ability to shift into his human mode or his ghost mode can also be seen as Shapeshifting. Danny has demonstrated the power to change the shape of his body into intangible holes and shapes. *His Spectral Manipulation is apparently long-lasting in his belt as seen in Shades of Gray where a book passed through his waist and Pirate Radio where Youngblood's sword passed harmlessly through his belt. *His "ghostly tail" that is seen when flying is arguably a part of this power. Danny, when flying, usually fuses his legs together into a ghost tail--why he does this might be because it is part of his ghost instincts--though he sometimes flies with his legs intact. His ghostly tail might only be appearance, since when Vlad x-rayed a picture of Danny with his ghost tail ("Kindred Spirits"), the tail had the normal bones of normal legs--though this might have been an animation goof--and in "Reality Trip", when he flew off-screen with a tail and was grabbed, he was pulled back on screen by the leg. But sometimes Danny floats around with his tail and also in a "Nick Extra"; "how to draw Danny Phantom", Butch Hartman, the creator said that he sometimes has a ghostly tail. *Only once in the series ("Parental Bonding") has Danny turned himself into a blue mist; although he never uses this power again in the series at all (it may simply be because Danny was too new to his powers and wasn't even aware that he had done it), a few other ghosts have, and it was Jazz's ghost power in "Doctor's Disorders". *The tail has also shown to be impervious to fire as shown in "Mystery Meat" when the Lunch Lady's possessed ovens fired a ghostly like fire at Danny, it hit his tail and passed through harmlessly. Paranormal Strength, Speed, Agility, Durability and recovery *As Danny Phantom, Danny can display extraordinary physical feats of strength, speed, agility, and durability; Danny has developed a high pain threshold given the number of times he has been attacked, shot at, etc., managing to bear the pain. He is able to withstand and recover from numerous, recurring injuries and damage. *So far, only when Danny is in '''ghost form can he perform such feats, while in human form, Danny Fenton is still somewhat physically weak, although, he's been known to survive the impacts from heights while in human form, and from hits that would have possibly killed a normal human being. *Danny (mostly in ghost mode) and some other ghosts usually do not sustain visible injuries for longer than a few seconds in the series and it could be assumed that they have a limited healing factor of sorts. *Though it could be animation goofs, it happens to often to Danny to just be a goof; Danny is able to heal at a very fast rate. One moment he has some bruises or is bleeding and the next moment he's fine ("Bitter Reunions", "Fright Knight", "Memory Blank", even "The Ultimate Enemy"). Even Danny's suit regenerates at some points("My Brother's Keeper", "Fright Knight" again). *This could also be a part of his spectral manipulation powers mentioned above. Overshadowing/Possession *Danny can take possession of a human being, an animal (namely a mouse in "Micro-Management"), or an inanimate objects(?--Fright Night, Kindred Spirits) from within by phasing completely into the host/person's body, allowing him to completely control that person's actions. When overshadowed, the victim keeps his or her original form, but his or her eyes and voice change to Danny's (a flaw Danny eventually masters by (Eye for An Eye) when he briefly overshadowed one of Vlad's duplicates). *The victim has no memory of what he or she did while overshadowed, but usually feel a slight dizziness and disorientation, and occasionally feel influenced by the hypnosis-like power of suggestion of whatever Danny has said or done; (one example being Dash feeling the urge to wash his mother's feet after Danny overshadows him and forces him to say the very same thing to Paulina). *On numerous occasions, it has been demonstrated that this ability can be resisted, and that Danny can even be forced out of the person with the right equipment, or if he's not up to full power. Overshadowing can also be resisted through sheer willpower, demonstrated first by Jack in Bitter Reunions. *Ghosts can still use their powers of flight, intangibility, and invisibility while overshadowing someone. Danny has also used this power to enter people's dreams. *Overshadowing has been shown as a power that is separate from intangibility ("Micro-Management", even after losing his intangibility), despite the fact ghosts are shown intangible usually before going into the human. *This power is probably the method Danny used to enter the online game Doomed in the episode "Teacher of the Year", somehow overshadowing the computer. While in the game, he was able to use all the powers he exhibited at that time. Ectoplasmic Energy Blast - "Ghost Ray" *First seen in "What You Want", an ectoplasmic blast that usually comes out of the palm of his hand, Danny blasts enemies using this attack. The attack takes many forms: a ray of energy, a glowing orb, or even a repulsion field. He has also kept the energy used inside his hand, using it to empower his strikes. By the time of "Reign Storm", Danny had learned how to fire off a Ghost Ray while human. These rays can also be charged to various power levels, from a highly powerful white-green, to a low-level glow for lighting up dark areas. He is also able to charge up a ball of light and throw it to disorient enemies with its brightness ("Double Cross My Heart"). He has recently learned to fire circular rays in a manner similar to Vlad's, creating a rudimentary ectoplasmic bomb ("Boxed Up Fury"). Ghost rays are also shown as having melting abilities--in "The Fright Before Christmas", Danny melted a piece of paper.Danny can use this attack through other body parts as shown in "Memory Blank" he fires a ray out of his rear end and at the end of the episode Tucker says,"Watch where you're pointing that, dude." when Danny leans toward Sam to pick up the fallen Fenton Thermos. ** Danny can also use this power to force ghosts out of people they are overshadowing. *Note that the color of ecto-blasts is not a constant through the series--Danny is the only (half-)ghost in the series (with the ability to fire blasts) that only fires one color (green)--even his evil future self continued to fire green rays--while a good deal of other ghosts are shown able to fire various colors (Vlad is shown firing all the colors at least once in the series). *The different colors of blasts also seem to show how powerful that ghost is (Vlad seems to favor violet-blasts, though he also fires red ones occasionally--the Ghost King fired red ecto-blasts, which seems to hint that they are the most powerful variety of ecto-blasts). The different colored blasts in order from weakest to strongest through the series seems to be in this order: green/white, blue, violet, then red. This theory can be backed up: in "Maternal Instincts", Vlad fired blue rays when weakened by the Specter Deflector, which shows that he was only weakened one blast-color; Danny was able to fire blue blasts while in the Exo-skeleton ("Reign Storm"), which means that at that time, his power increased ten-times over enables him to fire blasts one-color/power higher; Skulker seems to always fire blue blasts from his battle-suit, which are fairly powerful; Ember was shown using violet energy in "Fanning the Flames" when everyone was chanting her name; and there are various other examples. Strangely, Dark Danny, who is Danny's most powerful enemy (with the possible exception of Pariah Dark) fires green colored rays, although he could possibly not be using all of his power. *The term "Ghost Rays" is not used throughout the series that much. Most ghosts (including Vlad) simply refer to them as 'blasts' or possibly "ecto-blasts" (though the latter could be simply fanon, as it is mostly used in fanfics when referring to this ability)--though Danny does mention them as "Ghost Rays" in Reign Storm and Claw of the Wild. Ectoplasmic Energy Shield - "Ghost Shield" *Danny can use this ability to form shields of ectoplasmic energy, which he can use to block or rebound attacks from enemies. There are three kinds of shields; the first is a shield that appears as a sphere of energy that protects from all sides ("Bitter Reunions). The second is a single wall of energy--an ectoplasmic energy construct--that is more direct in its range but is much stronger, and in My Brother's Keeper, Danny is shown to be capable of projecting a green, dome-shaped barrier to protect himself from Bertrand in bug form. Danny can create an Ecto-Orb and use it as a circular shield. He is also able to create a shield by holding up his forearm, creating a medium ranged, relatively strong shield big enough to protect him from strong head-on attacks. Ghostly Wail *Danny's most powerful technique. Danny develops the unique ability to generate an extremely powerful wail, like a sonic scream, from his vocal cords and mouth, a bit like a Banshee's wail - with a ghostly-like moaning. The Ghostly Wail can cause terrible pain to ghosts and damage tangible matter. This ability was powerful enough to destroy the massive artificially generated Ghost Shield that protected the future Amity Park, and ghost proof restraints used on him in "The Ultimate Enemy". It is also effective against multiple targets. *When used, this power quickly drains present-Danny's energy and completely turns him back to human in most cases, a problem he apparently has remedied by "Phantom Planet", though it is possible it might be because he was in the Ghost Zone, because when he first used it only his head reverted to its human form, and in "Phantom Planet", he was also in the Ghost Zone but didn't revert to human. However, this could be because of his increasing power--which is definitely a possibility. Also, it should be noted that, in "The Ultimate Enemy", he was unable to go ghost after using the Ghostly Wail no matter how long he waited (probably not for a long time), but later on in "King Tuck", he is able to transform a while after changing back. *He has used this power only in extreme cases; against a really powerful foe he is unable to defeat by other means, "The Ultimate Enemy", "King Tuck" (in this case, the Ghostly Wail actually failed to defeat the target, which meant Danny reverted to human form), and "Kindred Spirits". Or to defeat a large group/army of enemies all at once ("The Ultimate Enemy", "The Fright Before Christmas", "Phantom Planet"). Why he didn't use it against Undergrowth ("Urban Jungle"), Vortex ("Torrent of Terror"), or Nocturne ("Frightmare") is probably because he didn't want to take a chance that these three extremely powerful ghosts could possibly be immune to his Ghostly Wail, and he would be defenseless after trying. **The way Danny reverts to human form thanks to this ability seems to be different throughout the season, though mainly he simply changes back with his normal transformation, sometimes his body "fades" back into Danny Fenton, or like in "Frightmare Before Christmas" when his human form's coat appeared but he managed to stay ghost until he actually stopped the wail, fell to his knees, and changed back with the usual movement of two light blue rings. *This is also one of two powers that Danny has and Vlad does not (the other being his cryokinesis). This power also seems to be very effective against Vlad. Duplication *Duplication is a ghosts ability to make identical copies of himself/herself/itself. The principles behind duplication is never touched upon in the series before its cancellation. Duplication is achieved either by physically splitting (like a single-celled organism) into a certain number of copies of oneself, (which suggests that a ghosts capacity to duplicate is an extension of their ability to manipulate their own ecto-physical mass), or by generating sophisticated Ectoplasmic Energy Constructs to serve as duplicates, (or by a combination of both, some other unknown means, or it may simply be by different means for different ghosts). Either way, a ghost can chose to re-assimilate/re-absorb their duplicates when they are not needed or whenever necessary. *When a duplicate is destroyed they dissipate, and whenever a duplicate is destroyed it is unknown if the original ghost automatically regains the mass/energy used to create the duplicate. The Duplicates themselves are capable of independent movement, thought and action from the original ghost, (they aren't puppets, but some ghosts possibly could use a duplicate as a puppet--as in with no free-will of their own), as well as use of the same powers, but it was never touched upon whenever the duplicates can create more duplicates. It is further unknown if the original ghost will remember anything that their duplicate(s) may have learned when they still existed. Having witnessed first-hand how useful duplication can be, Danny had since struggled to master the use of this one power the most, trying to manipulate his body to largely disastrous results. *Duplication is first seen in "Bitter Reunions", an ability used by Vlad Masters/Plasmius in his debut in his ghost form, along with energy constructs. *In "Maternal Instinct", in an attempt to duplicate, Danny managed only to grow a second head--both the heads were capable of coherent thought and briefly held a conversation with Sam and Tucker.When Danny reverted to human his eyes fused together. *In "'Doctor's Disorders", while he was infected by an ectoplasmic bug, Kwan was easily and spontaneously capable of creating eight whole duplicates (to Danny's great dismay), who were all of one mind, they all ran away when they each saw each other and later in the same episode they demonstrated that they all could work together with a whole new meaning to the term a 'one-man' team. *In "Beauty Marked" Danny dodged being struck by an axe by successfully splitting into two physically separate, but identical versions of himself if only for a quick second. *He successfully split into four by to combat Vortex, though it drained him of his energy and could only hold it briefly. ("Torrent of Terror") *Danny Phantom first successfully used the duplication power with the Fenton Battle Suit during his battle with the Ghost King in the Danny Phantom movie "Reign Storm". Although he could do this ability without the suit. Ectoplasmic Energy Constructs *Danny has shown that he can utilize ectoplasmic energy constructs. He can shape ectoplasmic energy into solid objects--in "Double Cross my Heart", Danny is able to generate one to use as his most powerful shield to protect himself. Cryokinesis - "Ghostly Ice" *Since Urban Jungle, Danny is now capable of using an ice-empowered versions of the "Ghost-Ray". Revealed to be an extension of his ghost sense, and an expansion of his "Ghost-Ray" (using the "Cold-Energy" that had built up inside of his since he first gained his powers, focused into an "Ice-Ray" rather than use raw Ectoplasmic energy in a generic Ghost-Ray), rather than just as an entirely separate power altogether. *This power allows Danny to radiate cold, to shoot off rays of intense cold and/or fire off icy constructs as Ectoplasmic Energy Rays from both his palms and eyes (when he uses this power his eyes sometimes turn blue instead of their usual ghostly green). *Without his knowledge, this power has been building up inside of Danny as "negative temperature" ever since he first gained his ghost powers, his body eventually becoming too numb and chilled when the pent-up energy finally became too much for his hybrid-physiology to withstrain within, giving him flu-like symptoms such as intense chills (in the middle of a summer day that Tucker commented had the hottest temperatures on record). *Frostbite successfully managed to teach him how to handle this ability though. By the end, he is already capable of using this power comfortably. *After "Urban Jungle", Danny uses his ice powers often in his fights, especially against enemies that used to be dominant over him (in his dream during "Frightmare", he was easily able to defeat the Fright Knight by using his ice powers (though the real Fright Knight could possibly be resistant to ice powers or be able to at least dodge), but for the purpose of it being his dream, he won the fight easily). It's also a very useful power against Vlad Masters, because he doesn't have this power. *This is one of two powers (the other being the Ghostly Wail) that Danny has that Vlad does not. *This power, unlike his Ectoplasmic Energy Blasts, he has fired through his eyes. Danny was seen doing so in "Boxed Up Fury". Ghost Stinger ("Public Enemies" one-time power) *Danny uses this pseudo-electric attack to free Wulf from Bullet's weapon, although it could just be Danny's power traveling through Bullet's weapon, like energy feedback through the energy field of the ectoplasmic energy construct. Teleportation ("Reality Trip" one-time power) *Danny temporarily disappeared from sight and reappeared in another location a short distance away during the final battle in "Reality Trip". This, though could possibly be a variation of his invisibility powers. *Although, on a side note, Vlad has been shown to Teleport from one place to another on occasion Weather Manipulation ("Torrent of Terror", but only temporarily) *In "Torrent of Terror", Vortex accidentally gave Danny the ability to use weather controlling powers that were heavily tied to Danny's emotions and could counteract Vortex's own abilities (creating thunderstorms, tornadoes, gusts of wind, etc.) Danny, however, loses the power by the end of the episode. *It is possible that Danny may have some sort-of ability that allows him to absorb ecto-energy that is entirely foreign to him and utilize it himself, though Vlad said that it was because of the ecto-shield that Danny got some of Vortex's powers, the older hybrid may have made the wrong guess as to how Danny got weather manipulation. Telekinesis ("Boxed Up Fury" one-time power) *In "Boxed Up Fury", Danny shot green energy that wasn't like his usual ecto-blasts. This green energy spread around a rake and then lifted it so he could give it to the Box Ghost. Danny shows no surprise in using this, meaning he must have learned this off-screen. This power is never used again. *This might be a variation of the spreading ecto-energy he used in "Maternal Instincts" to use intangibility to sink Tucker into the ground without having to physically touch Tucker and then in "Phantom Planet" with the other ghosts to turn the whole world intangible. *This also could be some sort of combination of Danny's flying ability, Ghost Rays, and the un-confirmed 'wall-walking' ability. *On the other hand, it could be a power all in its own seeing as how the Ghost King was apparently able to use it (by making his weapon fly back towards him after it missed Danny). However, it should be noted that many ghosts can use telekinesis on whatever they are haunting, and seeing as how Danny, other half-ghosts, and even the Ghost King don't have specific haunts, they should be able to utilize telekinesis on any objects. Category:Danny Phantom